1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a printing apparatus capable of printing images on either side of a recording sheet. More specifically, the present invention relates to a double-face printable printing apparatus having a sheet path, along which a recording sheet fed manually by a user is guided to a printing unit.
2. Related Art
A printing apparatus capable of “double-face printing,” i.e., printing an image on an either or both sides of a recording sheet, is known. The printing apparatus may have a sheet-reversing path, in which the recording sheet with an image printed on one side is turned over, so that another image can be printed on the other side of the recording sheet. Meanwhile, a printing apparatus having a manual sheet path to convey a manually-fed recording sheet is known. Further, a printing apparatus, which has both of the double-face printing function and the manual sheet path, is known.